1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and a mobile terminal auxiliary device, and more particularly, to a control method by which security related functions of the mobile terminal can be executed without an additional authentication process by registration between the mobile terminal and the mobile terminal auxiliary device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals are classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals are divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether a user can carry the terminals.
Terminals have been implemented with multimedia players that have multiple functions such as, for example, photographing still images or moving images, reproducing music files or movie files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, or the like.
In order to support and strengthen the functions of the terminals, structures and/or software of the terminals can be improved.
In addition, various terminal auxiliary devices have been used for convenient use of the terminals. Particularly, electronic pens, such as styluses, may be used as terminal auxiliary devices.
The terminal and the pen are connected with each other wirelessly or using a wire, and the terminal receives a user input by using the pen. Therefore, the user can input specific texts, symbols, images, or the like more easily, accurately and faster.
Pens are widely used in the terminals as accessories. Further, with the improvement of technology, the pens can transfer more precise illustrations and designs of a user to electronic devices.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams illustrating manipulation of a mobile terminal by using a mobile terminal auxiliary device.
As shown in FIG. 1A, when a user touches specific contents such as, for example, a memo, a schedule, an email, or a diary, which are displayed in a display unit of a mobile terminal 100, by using a mobile terminal auxiliary device, such as, for example, an electronic pen 150, an operation of pre-viewing the corresponding contents may be executed. The touch of the electronic pen 150 may be performed by a proximity touch and/or a contact touch.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 1B, when the mobile terminal auxiliary device, for example, the electronic pen 150, which is connected with the mobile terminal, is taken out from the mobile terminal while a screen 110 of the mobile terminal is turned off, the mobile terminal may be configured to automatically switch to a locked image 120. Here, the locked image means an image followed by a waiting image in which the mobile terminal can be used. That is, the mobile terminal may wait for instructions for releasing security, such as a password input of a user. When the user inputs the instruction for releasing security, the locked state of the mobile terminal may be released, and the mobile terminal may switch to the waiting image to thereby execute operations thereof.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are diagrams illustrating manipulation of a mobile terminal by using a mobile terminal auxiliary device.
Referring to FIG. 2A, in contents 210 such as, for example, a memo, when other people's accesses are restricted through a locking setup by a user, a preview function by the mobile terminal auxiliary device 150 of FIG. 1A may be deactivated. That is, in the case of a memo that is set to be locked, although someone touches the corresponding contents by the mobile terminal auxiliary device, the preview function may not be executed unless the password is entered by the user.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2B, although a locked image 230 is displayed by taking out the mobile terminal auxiliary device from the mobile terminal while a screen 220 of the mobile terminal is turned off, the terminal may be switched to an available state, i.e., the waiting state, only by inputting the instruction for releasing security, such as by entering the password by the user.
Further, although not shown in the drawings, even while using the mobile terminal by the mobile terminal auxiliary device, for example, the electronic pen, if the mobile terminal does not continuously receive usage instruction inputs, i.e., the touch signal inputs, the screen of the mobile terminal will be turned off soon and the security function will be resumed.
Furthermore, even though the user obtains the authority to access the contents or releases the locked state of the mobile terminal through the security process, if the mobile terminal is not used for a while or it is required to be turned off and then turned on, the user is required to repeat the security process.